


Easy Girl

by thescroller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowboy Dean, Cowboy!Dean, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Western Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescroller/pseuds/thescroller
Summary: -- Dean sees more than meets the eye and wants to give you a little taste.





	Easy Girl

Dean Winchester has been ruining your life for a couple of months now.

He’s been working as a ranch hand on the farm. It was a token of gratitude for your daddy not kicking him to the curb when he found him bruised and battered on the front porch. No questions were ever asked about the circumstances of his arrival, as he had been giving a bed in the barn and food in the morning, but you had a suspicion that it had something to with the gang of outlaws that were running through these mountains lately.

You took a liking to him quickly, one that was apparently overly evident to your mother who reminded you not to get attached to temporary help. But you couldn’t stop it - everything about the man from his smirk to the way he called you “ma’am” in front of Paw did things to your insides. It was a lost cause, sure, especially because of promise your father had made with one of the farmers a couple of towns over, but no matter what you did, your heart went wild at the sight of him in those fields every day.

“Mornin’” you called out to him as you stepped into the dusty and dimly lit barn. “Ma told me to bring you some breakfast.”

You hadn’t seen him when you stepped through but at the mention of food, his head popped out from one of the stables. “You’re ma is a saint.”

“Be sure to tell her that,” you said with a grin while handing him over the plate piled high with eggs and steak. “You know she loves the praises you give her.”

With a mouth full of food, he gave you a scratchy laugh before swiping at some of the excess bits that were trying to make its escape from those pouty lips of his. “Maybe I should lay up a bit, huh?”

You shrugged. “Not really my place to say.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at you. You were quick to avert your gaze to the horse he had been handling when you first walked in, realizing it was one of the newer mares daddy had just bought in town. Despite feeling his eyes on you, you focused in on how feral she looked. Her mane was tangled and knotted, her coat was caked with a mixture of mud and what looked like possible blood. Her hooves were in surprisingly great condition, but you were sure that more native animals had their ways of keeping themselves together without human interaction. But her eyes, those big brown globes held a completely different world than you were used to - something between a mixture of fear and freedom.

Feeling a surge of bravery, you reached a hand forward to pat the mare on the neck only for her to whip her head towards you and bare her teeth aggressively. A large hand shot out from behind you, “Easy, easy,” Dean’s husky voice whispered, his breath tickling your ear. “Easy there, girl.”

With his free hand, he wrapped his arm around you pulling you closer to his chest while taking a slow couple of steps backward until you found yourself exactly where you had started. When he had the gate closed behind him did he turn to you with a smug smile on his lips. “What was that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He shook his head, mumbling something under his breath before leaning back against gate protecting you from the beast behind it. His emerald eyes bore into you while his tongue traced his lower lip before he spoke with that drawl of his, “I’ll tell ya what I think.”

You rolled your eyes, brushing some dust from the front of your blouse hating how heated you felt when he looked at you like that. “And I can tell you, that I probably don’t want to hear it.”

“Nah, I think you want to hear this darlin’,” he stated pushing himself forward so that he was just a mere inch from where you were breathing.

Not being able to catch a proper breath to give him a retort, you settled for a simple nod, but not without crossing your arms in front of you. Dean began to circle you, slowly, making it evident in the way he was eyeing you that he was inspecting you just like he did with all the animals that came through here. They needed to be checked for signs of obvious injuries, things like limping or scratches from either other animals or an attempt at escaping the enclosure.

On a rare occasion, there would damage from someone trying to steal the livestock, but that wasn’t always apparent in the usual daily inspection. That was a whole separate thing with some of the farm animals.

“I think you hate this place,” he said carefully, keeping his eyes trained on you. “I think you want something different than the mundane farm life. I think, much like that mare in there, you want that feeling of freedom.”

“You know nothing Winchester.”

He smirked. “You forget little lady, I’ve been here for months. I see a lot of things around here that many don’t.”

For some reason, those words and the way his voice twanged at the end had you squirming. “I stand by what I said.”

“Hm,” he hummed, stopping his circle when he was back in front of you, bringing your attention once more to his unshaven whiskers. In the months you had gotten to know the man, you had to admit he looked best with some facial hair. Your mother expressed differently, saying a well-kept man was one worth keeping, but maybe Dean was only a little right on his observations that he was stating.

You had been focusing a little too hard on how good his facial hair was looking that you didn’t realize that, once again, Winchester was standing a little too close. You stood your ground, despite the fact that your question came out hushed. “What are you doing?”

“Giving you that little taste of freedom,” he grinned smugly.

You weren’t sure what he meant until he took a calloused hand and brought it to your cheek, his thumb coming down to trace the outline of your lower lip slowly. You had to remind yourself to breathe as normally as possible, even though your heart was beating like that time you had to run away from that escaped bull.

His eyes roamed to yours for a moment, like he was silently making sure you were okay with his actions, knowing all too well that if your Paw caught the two of you standing like this, he’d probably have the man hung. When he saw that you weren’t giving him any resistance, he closed the gap between the two of you, his hard, chapped lips pushing into your much softer ones carefully.

He tasted like the earth; a mixture of tang, sweetness, and dirt. It was complex, much like the man who held your face in his hands like you were a delicate rose.

You reached upwards, clinging to the front of his shirt when he pulled away, that same smugness present from earlier. “Easy there, girl.”

“Excuse me!?” You scoffed releasing him quickly before meeting his cheek with your palm. “Screw you, shithead,” you seethed, pushing him back and making your way back towards the main house.

His head was turned away from you as he clenched his jaw at the blow you had given, but that smile still remained when you abandoned him. “I was talking to the horse,” he shouted after you.

You’d never admit it, at least not anytime soon, but his kiss was way more than freedom for you. It made you feel like you could fly.

\--


End file.
